tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. is a television programming block on Nickelodeon and an American/English television channel that aired Thomas & Friends in the UK and US. They also helped to produce the seventh series. Nick Jr. started airing Thomas & Friends in 1999 in the UK daily. The classic episodes were only shown on this channel in the digitally remastered format. From 2004 to 2010, they had a night-time block called Nick Jr. Classics (formerly known as Noggin from 2004-2005) that aired episodes of David Mitton's time as director. On August 2004 during weekends, they paired two episodes from the eighth and ninth series. Thomas began airing new episode on the weekdays as well in 2005. Nick Jr. Too (formally known as Nick Jr. 2) started airing Thomas from 2006. Which Aired Series 10. These airings were also used on the US television network, PBS Kids and the Canadian television network, Treehouse. Thomas was taken away from Nick Jr. in 2016 and moved to a different channel, Cartoonito. It still airs on Nick Jr. Too. However, the Nick Jr. Website still features the Thomas activities. After Cartoonitio aired Thomas, the episodes in the half-hour airings of Thomas ''on Nick Jr. Too were divided into two time-slots repeating the opening, Engine Roll Call song and ending and not having the songs that come in the middle of the airings and the "Today on the Island of Sodor" opening. In the US during the Summer of 2000, they aired the second and third series of ''Shining Time Station to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Some episodes of Thomas & Friends also played as small segments during commercial breaks before the next show while Shining Time Station was on the air. Thomas ''also came to Nick Jr. in Australia for a while. ''Thomas & Friends' partnership with PBS ended on 31 December 2017 and the Christmas/Winter episodes of the twenty-first series were broadcast on Nick Jr. as a special holiday program. Starting on 12 March 2018, Nick Jr. and the main Nickelodeon channel started airing Thomas & Friends nearly eighteen years after the 2000 airings. As of early 2020, Thomas & Friends' partnership with Nick Jr ended, and all traces of it were removed from the website. Nick Jr. Blocks UK * Nick Jr. (1999-2017) * Nick Jr. Classics (Formerly Noggin) (2004-2010) * Nick Jr. Too (2006-2017) US * Nick Jr. (June-August 2000; 2017-2020) AUS * Nick Jr. (2003-2010) Trivia * In 2000, during Shining Time Station's airtime to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Nick Jr. held a sweepstakes for children to enter to win a train-themed party in their home for their friends, along with Mara Wilson and a life-sized model of Thomas as special guests. Several winners would also have won a Wooden Railway Stop & Go Figure 8 set. Gallery Logos File:OldNickJrlogo.png|1989-2009 Logo File:NogginLogo.gif|Noggin Logo (Original name for Nick Jr. Classics) File:NickJr.ClassicsLogo.jpg|Nick Jr. Classics Logo File:Nickjr2logo.png|Nick Jr. 2 2006-2010 Logo File:NickJr.2logo.png|Nick Jr. 2 2010-2014 Logo File:NickJrTooLogo.png|Nick Jr. Too Logo File:HitEntertainmentandNickJr.png|Series 6 endboard used on Nick Jr. airings File:HiTEntertainmentandNickJr2003.png|Series 7 endboard used on Nick Jr. airings Videos (UK) File:Thomas & Friends Nick Jr UK Promo (2004) File:Thomas & Friends Nick Jr. Promo (2005) Videos (US) File:Shining Time Station Nick Jr Promo File:Shining Time Station - Coming Up Next Bumper File:Thomas And The Magic Railroad Rare Nick Jr Promo File:Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2nd Rare Nick Jr Promo File:Thomas And The Magic Railroad Sweepstakes Ad External Links * http://variety.com/2018/tv/news/thomas-and-friends-nickelodeon-pbs-1202674921/ * http://www.nickjr.com/thomas-and-friends/ Category:Organisations Category:UK TV channels Category:US TV channels Category:Production companies Category:TV Channels